A network access control system is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. As illustrated in FIG. 10, the network access control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a network communication system including a firewall server apparatus 301 and a directory server apparatus 302.
As illustrated in FIG. 11, the firewall server apparatus 301 includes a data relay control program 412 controlling communication paths, a relay path table 414 storing communication path information of the corresponding server apparatus, and a directory information synchronization program 413 sharing and synchronizing the communication path information with a plurality of firewall server apparatuses via the directory server apparatus 302.
As described in paragraph 28 of Patent Literature 1, in the network communication system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, each of the firewall server apparatuses 301 distributed in a network controls communication paths in accordance with communication path information (see FIG. 12) stored in a predetermined directory server apparatus 302.
In addition, as described in paragraph 26 of Patent Literature 1, access authority representing “which users can access which network domains” can be set in the directory server apparatus 302, as attributes of communication path information. The network access control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 refers to such access authority and communication path information to determine and control a different communication path per user.